The Birth of ChrisT
by lolitapocket173
Summary: When the scrubs team are stuck on call on Christmas Eve, they all meet Mary and Joseph, who have been searching for a safe place for Mary to have her child. Can Turk, Carla, J.D, Elliot and x help save the couple.


J.D sighed as he and Turk flicked paper balls into an empty coffee mug, it was Christmas and they were both on call "do you remember last Christmas?" Turk asked, distracting J.D "yeah, I do." And as the words fell out of J.D's mouth his head tilted to the side and he drifted off into a wonderful day dream about candy canes, Christmas trees and for some reason the janitor dressed as one of Santa's little elves.

Sadly by the time he had woken up, Turk was off, probably watching a surgery or checking to see which surgeons where on tonight. Looking around J.D spotted Elliot and Carla walking out the door, J.D ran to catch up with them, but ended up flat on his back in one of the janitor's many forgotten puddles.

"Vera!" J.D jumped up at the sound of Dr. Cox storming over to him, a vein throbbing out of his neck, "yes Dr. Cox" J.D stood in front of the curly haired man and sighed at yet again, the longing to wrap his arms around him and tell him how much he adored him, but Dr. Cox didn't look in the mood.

"Hazel as you haven't probably noticed, what with your head being full of candy floss and my little pony stickers, that it is Christmas eve and by a horrible, soul crushing coincidence, you and I are both on call."

J.D tried not to cry as Dr. Cox's sarcastic tone cut through him, why was Dr. Cox never nice to him, why couldn't they both be happy together….. "Emma, snap out of that silly day dream and go see what patients there are down stairs!" and with that Dr. Cox left J.D, still soaking wet, standing there in a happy little day dream.

"Hey Elliot" J.D shouted walking over to a blonde haired doctor in a white coat "Hi J.D" she smiled and then looked back at the chart "Ok Mrs. Thomson, were ready for you" J.D glanced at a heavily pregnant women, with red hair and a blonde haired man sitting next to her, who J.D guessed was the father, J.D followed Elliot to the one of the many rooms and stood in the door way, waiting for her to finish talking to Mr. Thomson.

As they both walked away and down the hall to the cafeteria, Elliot informed J.D about the patient, "poor Mary, that's Mrs. Thomson's name, her and her husband have been moved from hospital to hospital, because they have hardly any money and no place will take them." J.D looked puzzled "then why has Dr. Kelso let them stay?"

"He hasn't, were having to keep them here as a secret, because Mary is only a few hours away from labour and they need somewhere for her to be when she has the baby."

They had come to the end of the queue at the cafeteria and J.D soon spotted a table, where Turk and Carla sat all alone, "hey chocolate bear!" J.D said, with a cheesy grin on his face, as Turk launched into a very long moan about being on call tonight.

Carla smiled at Elliot, took a sip of her coffee and asked "so what have you done with Mrs. Thomson?"

"Oh call her Mary, she likes that better." Elliot said, with a mouthful of salad, "ok" Carla said suspiciously before continuing "so how is Mary?"

"Fine, you know Miss Aberdean who left this morning to go to another hospital to have the baby, well Dr. Kelso hasn't found out yet that she's left and so I've put her in there."

Carla looked worried, like she was trying to work something out, just as she was about to tell Elliot about her idea, Turk butted in and said "Baby will you have sex with me tomorrow like we did last year?"

"No Turk! I'm not going to spend the whole of the holiday doing just what you want, were going to spend Christmas at home and then were going to go visit your mother for a few days and then my sisters and Marco will be coming for new years eve, ok?" Turk didn't reply, he just sat back and sulked while J.D went on about how this was punishment for sleeping with Stacey, his college girlfriend.

After a while they all left and went their separate ways, Carla and Elliot walked off to see Mary and her husband, while Turk and J.D went to make fun of hooch, by making him eat a sponge sandwich, anything to forget how horrible this Christmas eve was going to be.

"So how are you Mary?" Mary looked happy to see them both, but her husband still looked upset, he was sitting in a chair, sulking as much as Turk had been earlier on and guzzling a cup of coffee, the steam had completely vanished.

"I'm fine, my stomachs starting to feel very tight and I've already had a couple contractions, I must say thank you for letting us be here." Carla and Elliot looked at each other worriedly "yeah about that, from now on your name is Miss Aberdean in case anyone comes to ask." Carla said, Mary just smiled and nodded, she looked over at her husband and whispered "Joseph, please stop sulking and say hello to Carla and Elliot, their so nice to be finally giving us a place to stay."

Joseph just looked up, grunted and went back to his strong coffee. At that point Dr. Cox had walked in, hands on hips and a giant smile on his face "hello Mary, how are you, oh and I see your joined by Barbie and Carla, how joyous!" As all three of them looked up they gazed in wonder at Dr. Cox, he had a beautiful natural glow behind him, almost like an angel.

"It's really bright in this hospital." Mary said, hand over her eyes, "sorry, I'm taking this light to Dr. Kelso's office, don't mind me." All three women shook their heads, bringing them back down to earth, they stared at the Janitor holding a giant light in his hand. After a while Dr. Cox walked off to go gloat to others, "well we'll be off, see you later Mary, bye Joseph." Mary smiled and waved goodbye, while her husband just grunted again, like a grumpy animal.

Turning on their heels, Carla and Elliot walked out "what is up his caboodle?" Elliot whispered "I don't know, I'll try and find out", Elliot smiled "great, I've got to go see another patient, page me if you find out."

While that was going on J.D was entering one of his patients room, where Keith and the rest of the interns were waiting to begin rounds "Sorry interns I was finishing lunch, now while my lunch goes down, will someone tell me what's wrong with this patient?"

Of course Keith was the first one to put his hand up, god J.D hated him, but since Elliot had called off the wedding with Keith, J.D felt happy he had something to use to make him cry. "The patient has a severe case of lung cancer, from smoking."

J.D was barely listening, instead he was watching Elliot walk around with her interns, god she was beautiful, look at the way she smiles, look at the way she walks, look at the way she blows up wards like a monkey so that her fringe doesn't get in her eyes.

"Dr. Dorian, did you hear me? Should we start chemo?" Keith asked angrily as he saw what J.D was looking at "no Keith, not yet, now onto the next patient."

J.D tiptoed into the on call room, not wanting to wake up everyone else, walking over to one of the beds he was about to lie down when a small voice appeared above him

"Hi J.D, watch out for Todd, he doesn't care in his sleep who he's hugging" J.D let out a little gasp as he noticed Todd lying down next to him, jumping up J.D peered at the top bunk to see Elliot lying on one side, climbing up, he sat at her feet and laughed "you look like a badger" Elliot scowled as J.D turned his head to the left, he dreamt of Elliot waddling up to him, covered in spiky blonde curls and squeaking "where's my carrot?"

J.D laughed before Elliot slapped him round the head.

Carla smiled, Turk had just walked into the room and sat down next to her "how's my beautiful Mrs. Espinosa?" Carla smiled, she snuggled up against Turk and listened to him moan about how even though he was on call, no one was asking him to do any cutting, stitching, or surgery of any kind.

"Carla they need you down stairs in "Mrs Aberdean's room, Dr. Reid is already there" one of the nurse's commanded, Carla sighed and left Turk to settle into a good little nap.

"How are you Mary?" Carla said walking into the room, Elliot was sitting on the end of the bed and Joseph was no where to be seen "where's your husband?" Carla asked, not letting Mary a chance to answer the first question, but Mary just smiled, looked at Elliot and said "Im good Carla, the contractions are becoming more and more recent, I'm no doctor, but I think it might be time for me to go into labour soon and about my husband, well Joseph decided he needed a little space and some more coffee"

Mary suddenly looked sad, since she had entered the hospital she had been nothing, but cheery and now she looked almost dead "what's the matter with your husband?" Elliot asked softly, placing her her hand softly on Mary's "me and Joseph have been married for about two years, we've tried many times to conceive a child, but never been lucky and after a night with my girlfriends, lets say I ended up in bed with a stranger and now I'm pregnant."

Carla and Elliot looked appauld and shocked, but Mary was still looking down and couldn't see "We thought it was Joseph's, but then we worked out the maths, when I remembered what had happened and it wasn't his, Joseph forgave me, well I thought he did, but with the strain of never finding a hospital and me getting more and more pregnant, I guess it wrecked him. Now all he drinks is coffee."

Mary finally looked up at Elliot and Carla and she actually laughed, Carla smiled at that and the strength of the women before her. "Look, Mary, here's my pager, you just page me when your in need." Elliot had left the room, for a emergency trip to the loo, so it was just Carla and Mary alone. Mary smiled and took the piece of paper from her hand, but she didn't let go, Mary smiled as she held Carla's hand in hers and a small tear dripped down from her toffee colored eyes "I'm glad I met you Carla, you and Elliot, if I have a daughter, I'll be sure to name her after one of you or both, maybe Carla Elliot Thomson or Elliot Carla Thomson, sort off has a ring to it." Carla laughed, Mary grinned.

Turk smiled, J.D was dribbling as he slept, slumped on the couch. Elliot almost woke J.D with her laughter as she joined Turk on the sofa "Poke one of the spoons up his nose." Elliot whispered, handing Turk a small white plastic spoon, J.D mumbled and started snoring, really loudly.

"What are you doing to him, poor Bambi." Carla said, but when J.D started talking in his sleep about apple tinies, stroking sacha and then strangely, about kissing Turk's soft bald head, "like an egg, a beautiful chocolate egg."

Carla couldn't help joining in with the laughter that Elliot and Turk shared after J.D's little comment, some of his deepest secrets revealed through sleep and only Elliot and Turk have heard him.

J.D, Elliot, Carla and Turk spent four hours going from patient to patient, obeying orders, giving out orders and drinking a lot of tea and coffee to keep themselves awake.

Many times J.D and Turk took interns around the hospital, once or twice they went into Mary's room, she said they looked like shepherds with their own multicolored sheep, they had laughed at that and ordered for the interns to bleat like sheep, this they did, reluctantly.

It was almost the end of the night and they were getting ready to go home, until Carla heard a sudden beeping noise, the sound of her being paged, she looked happy as she noticed who it was from, she ran off for only about ten minutes before all three of them got paged.

They all ran to Mary's room, where Carla was helping her, Mary was going into labour. Elliot and Carla stood on each side of Mary, Elliot holding her hand tightly and Carla wiping her brow and giving her a sip of cold water, Joseph was no where to be seen, so J.D was sent to go find him, but Turk was doing one of the most important jobs, he was waiting, waiting to deliver the baby.

Turk had never delivered a baby before, but with the help of Carla and the reassurance of Elliot and J.D, he was able to deliver the little baby boy. Joseph was finally found and was by Mary's side the whole time.

After sixteen painful hours, it was finally done and Mary sat with her little boy in her arms, Joseph by her side and the whole group circled around the bottom of the bed, even Dr. Cox showed up.

"Were so happy for you Mary and Joseph, a beautiful baby boy, do you have a name for him?" Elliot asked, Mary looked at Joseph and then back at Elliot "I think I'll let joseph make that decision" Joseph smiled at his wife, kissed her on the cheek and then stared straight at Turk who had just finished washing his hands

"Dr. Turk, would you mind if we named the baby after you?" Carla squealed and hugged Turk tightly, Turk just looked shocked, before mumbling "yaf mthet wosd beef fone" Joseph looked confused "sorry I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat it?" At this Turk regained his normal cocky self, pulling Carla tight, he smiled "yeah, that would be great Mr. Thomson, my first name is actual Chris, Chris Turk."

Joseph hugged his wife tightly, Turk hugged Carla, J.D tried to hug Dr. Cox, but had to resort to hugging Elliot, "Ok Chris, that will be his name, little Chris Thomson, our son, Chris.T"

As Turk, Carla, Elliot and J.D walked out of Sacred Heart hospital they looked up at the sky, they saw a bunch of stars hanging above them, but right in the middle was the largest and brightest star they had ever seen "doesn't that star look like it's right above Mary's room?" J.D whispered, they all looked up and he was right.

It was christmas day and little Chris.T had just been born and for one moment they all shared the same happy little thought, that maybe last night hadn't been so bad.

**Wrote this ages ago as a bit of fun and thought I should put it up. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
